


hit me with your killshot baby

by murderfuel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Lunch, M/M, Swimming Pools, general pariging weird interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderfuel/pseuds/murderfuel
Summary: The vending machine hums—a low grumbling—as Pariston presses the buttons. There's a whirl and then there's a bottle of diet coke tumbling down. No—make that two bottles of coke tumbling down. He buys one for Ging as well, though he cannot fathom why he does.ORpariston and ging go on a lunch date
Relationships: Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill
Kudos: 10





	hit me with your killshot baby

The vending machine hums—a low grumbling—as Pariston presses the buttons. There's a whirl and then there's a bottle of diet coke tumbling down. No—make that two bottles of coke tumbling down. He buys one for Ging as well, though he cannot fathom why he does.

He walks down the long hallway of the fifth floor of the hunter's association building, singing an annoying tune he heard on the radio earlier in the morning.

He turns.

This hallway is identical to the one previous; with the same ugly red and gold carpet, the same oak doors worn from years and years of use, and the same flickering lights that have yet to be changed. The only difference is Ging is at the end of the hallway, sitting on the floor mindlessly tapping away at his phone.

"And what brings you here on this fine Wednesday afternoon?" Pariston asks, annoying smirk on his face.

"You know why." Ging stands up.

"Oh," Pariston unlocks a door, with a key only he and Beans own. "Yes yes! you're right! I invited you for lunch!"

He flings the door open, flicking on the lights. "Though I have to say I'm surprised you actually showed up for once!"

Ging scoffs, eyes rolling in unamusement. He doesn't respond, much to Pariston's dismay.

Pariston walks over to his mini fridge, grabbing a container full of soggy caesar salad, his name written on the lid.

He and ging sit at a table near the window, looking out at the city below them. It's beautiful; cars speeding down streets, friends walking down the sidewalks bags in hand, smiles on their faces, children playing soccer at the park.

Ging bites into an apple. Pariston stabs his fork into his salad. They chew in silence.

Pariston swallows, his smile returning. "So Ging...I heard you went to a gay bar last week. Care to comment?"

"I did not go to a gay bar. You should really check your sources. I thought a politician like you would know better. Guess I was wrong."

Pariston grins.

"However, next time I do go to a gay bar I'll be sure to invite you. I'm sure we'll have a grand time! Getting drunk, grinding on each other, fucking in the bathroom."

"Oh Ging! That sounds like a marvelous time!"

They fall into silence again.

This is typical for them. Messing around with each other, sitting in an awkward silence as they think of all the ways to fuck with one another, refusing to come to terms with their mutual feelings and continuing to play a never-ending game.

Ging snatches a piece of lettuce out of Pariston's salad and swallows it without bothering to chew.

"Cunt." Pariston says, with a shit-eating smile on his face.

"Oh! that reminds me! I got you a coke, babe." Pariston hands the can to Ging, but not before shaking it up.

Ging waits before opening the soda, a slight mist of brown liquid shooting at him.

"Dude! you got it all over my shirt!" Ging complains, grabbing a nearby handkerchief and rubbing it on his shirt.

Pariston cackles. 

"Wanna go to the pool to clean off?" he offers.

Ging glowers at him. "There's a pool in this place?"

"Of course I had Netero install it a while ago so I wasn't bored during long, boring days."

"Ugh let's go then." They get up, locking the door behind them and take the elevator down the basement. Sure enough, there's a bigass pool that sparkles and sparkles and sparkles like one of Pariston's tacky suits. The water is blue; the kind of blue that seems artificial, like it shouldn't exist. Leftover beer cans and half-eaten food line the edge of the pool, from the last party held.

"This is a nice pool." Ging says, eyes dancing with enjoyment.

"I agree!" Pariston pushes Ging into the pool, laughing like a madman as he does.

Ging swims back to the surface, grabbing the bottom of Pariston's pants and pulling him down. Pariston lands with a huge splash.

Ging discards his soaked-through shirt and tosses it onto the pavement.

Pariston's eyes pause and focus on Ging's muscles that are now so very apparent. Everything else is drowned out from his mind because all he can think about is ging and how hot he looks.

_God I wonder if he's always looked so damn hot or if I'm just now realizing this._ Pariston thinks, his eyes still trailing over the curves of Ging's back muscles.

"My eyes are up here, sweetheart." Ging says.

"Oh, right. How could I forget your eyes that are just as beautiful as the rest of your body?"

"I'm flattered you think so," Ging dips underwater, swimming until he reaches the other end.

"You know, Pariston, I think I love you," Ging says with a shy smile, going back underwater as if he's hiding from his revelation. 

The truth is Pariston loves Ging right back—but he'd rather die than admit that.

Ging comes back up to the surface, light pink covering his cheeks.

"I hate you," Pariston says, pressing his (still clothed) body against Ging's. Their noses slide past one another, lips fumbling against each other. They're tangled in a passionate kiss, full of little moans in between and soft endearments muttered.

They stay in the pool for hours until Pyon and her friends come in and exclaim, "Gross, you're going to spread your weird germs in the pool!"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic ! as always, comments and kudos appreciated they keep me going !


End file.
